


An Unrefusable Offer (unfinished)

by f0xx0rzz



Category: We Happy Few (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drugs, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0xx0rzz/pseuds/f0xx0rzz
Summary: In an AU where Joy is a luxury few can afford, a Wastrel desperate for some Joy is happened upon by a group of Bobbies looking for a good time.





	An Unrefusable Offer (unfinished)

**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely self-indulgent porn based on a dream I had. At the time of writing, I haven't even played We Happy Few, and I've only done minimal research to prevent spoiling myself so I just AU'd it.
> 
> and uh, this is unfinished and I'm not sure if I'll ever finish it. SORRY IN ADVANCE

In the center of Wellington Wells live the happy folk known as Wellies. These people are either lucky or rich enough to have access to Joy, the euphoric drug that keeps the nightmares of reality at bay. Everyone who is unable to get access to Joy, or for some hellish reason are unable to take it, are left to their misery outside the city limits. Wastrels scrounge around to get Joy any way they can: Doing odd-jobs for anyone who can supply them, or even finding someone to steal it from. The constabulary roam the city, keeping an eye out for troublemakers and occasionally roughing up Downers and Wastrels for their own amusement.

It was another Joyless day outside the city limits. A young Wastrel ventures closer into the city than usual in desperation to find some Joy. Perhaps there is a stash, or someone willing to trade, or maybe someone had dropped some on the ground... She's lost in her thoughts until a large hand firmly grabs her shoulder. Startled, she turns to find a menacingly tall bobby staring down at her. It was too late to run now.

"G-good day Constable," she said as innocently as she could. "It is good, ain't it," he replied, grinning ear to ear. Another bobby appears from around the corner and heads towards them. "You lookin' for some Joy, girl?" the first constable asks her, quietly. She nodded a little too desperately in reply. “Come along,” the other bobby says, and grabs her arm before she can react. They lead her to a paddy wagon parked around the corner. One of the constables opens the back doors of the van and climbs in, sitting on one of the benches inside. He pats the seat across from him. "Don't worry miss, we don't bite," he says with a chuckle. The young woman hesitantly takes the seat, followed by the other bobby, who closes the doors behind them.

The two men silently watch the woman as the van begins to move. After a brief but uncomfortably silent ride, the van parks. A moment later, the driver, another constable, comes around to open the back doors. "All set, boys," he says as he enters the back and closes the doors behind him. The three of them turn to the wastrel like vultures. She swallows nervously. The constable across from her speaks first. “Here’s what we’re gonna do, girl. You play with us, and we’ll give ya Joy. Play nice, and you'll get _lots_.”

It didn’t sound like there was an option to refuse, but she didn’t care. She needed Joy. She would do anything for it, and the offer is better than what she was expecting to happen. “Y-yes,” she answers anxiously. “Good girl,” replies the bobby next to her as he lifts her onto his lap effortlessly. The constable that was across from her approaches and straddles the two of them, and suddenly the woman is pinned between two bobbies as the third watches intently. She gasps as hands begin to squeeze and stroke her body greedily. The constable on top of her grabs her chin and kisses her, but pulls back with a disappointed sound. “Hm... How about a little... Incentive to perform,” he says as he procures a pill bottle from his coat, giving it a little shake. “Please,” she whines, staring at the pills. He waits, as if expecting more, while the bobby behind her squeezes her breasts firmly. “Ah, please _sir_ ,” she tries again, putting her hands on his thighs and squeezing shyly. “Much better,” he says as he opens the bottle and shakes out a single pill. He places the pill on his tongue and kisses her again. She eagerly kisses him back this time, opening her mouth, searching for the sweet pill in his. He smirks as she breaks the kiss to swallow the Joy, and the euphoria kicks in almost immediately. She lets the high take over for a few moments before she realizes she's now stroking the bulge of a bobby’s pants, his body pressed to hers, as he moans in her ear. The constable she's sitting on bucks slightly, and she feels his hard-on rub against her arse. She giggles and rocks her own hips against his, eliciting a pleased groan.

"Heavy petting's nice an' all but when are you lads gonna get to the shagging," the third constable interrupts.

((me too, buddy. aaaand that's it for now. I may finish this at some point but I kind of lost the momentum...))


End file.
